Le monde à travers son regard
by lovlieka
Summary: Recueil d'OS sous le point de vue de Tom Jedusor dans l'univers de "Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer maison".
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour!_

_Donc, ceci se veut être une série de OS en lien avec l'histoire "Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer maison". Ces OS sont en fait l'histoire sous le point de vue de Tom, je vais essayer de les poster chronologiquement, mais c'est sûr qu'ils seront triés chronologiquement. Je ne travaille pas activement sur ce concept, et c'est pourquoi ça ne se veut pas une histoire, mais bien des OS. _

_Je vais poster le prochain chapitre de "Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer maison" demain, je dois encore relire le chapitre pour éviter trop d'erreurs._

_La personne prétendant que j'ai créé quelque chose qui provient de l'univers d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling ne sait manifestement pas de quoi elle parle._

**OS 1 : Une enfance de colère**

– Attendez Madame, je vais vous aider!, s'écria la lèche-botte de Nagini.

Elle avait le même âge que moi mais elle se prenait pour une autre. Toujours là à chercher l'attention et l'approbation de Madame, comme trop d'entre eux, beaucoup trop. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si spécial cette Madame, d'abord? Elle était plus grande? C'était parce qu'elle était plus grande qu'elle pouvait faire comme elle voulait? Ou simplement parce qu'elle était adulte? Être adulte n'est pas un indicateur de bon sens!

– Merci Nagini, va t'occuper de nourrir les bébés. Tom, va mettre la table!

Parce qu'elle croyait vraiment que j'allais le faire? Je m'étais finalement trouver une araignée avec laquelle jouer, je n'avais aucune intention de la laisser s'en tirer juste parce que Madaaame voulait que tout soit parfait dans son petit monde.

Une patte de moins.

– Tom, je t'ai demandé quelque chose, me dit-elle durement en pensant m'intimider.

Je n'étais pas né de la dernière pluie du haut de mes cinq ans, ses colères viendraient que je l'aide ou non, autant ne pas l'aider.

– Tom!

Une deuxième patte de moins. C'était curieux quand même que l'araignée réussissait à autant se tortiller et avec autant d'énergie sans faiblir ni mourir. Je ne crois pas qu'un enfant en ferait autant un bras en moins, alors avec deux bras en moins…

– Tom! Lâches cette chose, c'est sale!, hurla-t-elle en me tirant derrière par le collet. Comment veux-tu être adopté si tu agis toujours comme ça!?

J'aimerais ça qu'elle soit une araignée que je puisse lui arracher les pattes sans qu'elle ne meure trop vite! Je me demandai si elle crierait, elle…

– Madame, il a fait mal à l'araignée…

– Tiens, Nagini, cadeau, dis-je à la fillette en lui donnant les deux pattes.

Naïve comme elle l'était, elle tendit sa main pour recevoir mon cadeau et chercha un moment ce que j'y avait déposé avant de s'écrier d'horreur sous mes éclats de rire. Un choc m'arrêta net, Madame m'avait asséné une claque sonore derrière mon crâne et j'en fus un moment étourdi qu'elle mit à profit pour baisser mon pantalon et me donner quelques claques de plus. Je me jurai de ne pas lui montrer comme elle me faisait mal, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et je l'exécrai pour ça. Un jour elle payera pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes! ^-^**

**Guest: **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé! Pour ce qui est de ne pas avoir compris au début, j'espère que c'est parce que tu n'as pas lu _Un endroit que nous pourrions appeler "Maison"_ car sinon j'aurais besoin de plus d'indications pour régler le problème... après tout, je ne sais pas ce que tu ne comprenais pas au début. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'avoir laisser un commentaire!

**Sil:** Comme on se retrouve! Lol! Pour le coup, j'ai le goût de me cacher sous mes couvertures! lol! C'est terrible que ça soit si frustrant pour toi! Ah, la magie des nouvelles! La monté de la tension et la finale brutale... Désolée que tu te retrouves à sec ainsi. J'en ai, en comptant ceux que j'ai déjà publié, cinq OS d'écrit, je ne me presse pas vraiment pour lui, car c'est difficile changer de temps dans l'histoire à ce point pour retrouver son point de vue et ensuite retourner sur _Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer "maison"_. Et pour ta question sur ma façon d'écrire, c'est écrit sur tes autres reviews ^_~ Ciao! Prend soin de toi!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour bonjour! Étant d'une humeur particulièrement bonne aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous gâter avec un deuxième OS de la série. Pas encore beaucoup de Nagini par contre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra, ça viendra. Pour l'instant, délectez-vous du caractère acide et... particulier de Tom._

_Bonne lecture ^_~_

_(Je répond aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chapitre sur laquelle elle a été faite, j'espère n'oublier personne!)_

_La personne prétendant que j'ai créé quelque chose qui provient de l'univers d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling ne sait manifestement pas de quoi elle parle._

**OS 2 : Un peu de tranquillité… est-ce seulement possible?**

Amy Benson vint encore me voir, un caillou à la main.

– Que veux-tu Benson?, l'accusai-je sans lui laisser le temps de s'installer, cette fois-ci.

– Ben, jouer avec toi, comme d'habitude.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'encore jouer le rôle de gardien d'enfant, surtout que le gamin ne supportait pas ni les bestioles, ni le sang, ni le silence, ni rien.

– Je n'ai pas envie, répondis-je durement en le poussant contre un arbre.

Il commença à geindre, c'était bien fait pour lui.

– Ne viens plus jamais me voir, c'est clair?

Il commença à me supplier de ne pas le laisser seul, qu'il s'ennuyait de Nagini et qu'il avait peur tout seul. Je ramassai une branche et le frappai au ventre.

– Je ne suis pas ton ami.

Je ramassai son caillou et l'abandonnai à son sort. Ce qu'ils étaient tous ennuyant avec le départ de l'autre fille. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi avait toujours vécu ici et que c'était étrange qu'elle n'y soit plus, mais de là à pleurer? Des jeunes partaient tout le temps, fallait bien qu'elle parte aussi un jour ou l'autre! Pas la peine de pleurer pour ça! C'était trop ridicule. En plus elle était dans le clan de l'ennemi, pour Madame. Je ne regretterai jamais son absence!

Lorsque Madame me trouva, ce fut ma « fête », elle n'appréciait pas que je m'en sois encore pris à Benson. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre que c'était sa faute, qu'il n'avait qu'à me laisser tranquille mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était toujours ma faute, au moins cette fois c'était mérité.

Je m'isolai ensuite dehors et je partis à la recherche d'un ami que je m'étais fait dernièrement.

– Allo? Toujours vivant?, lui demandai-je.

– Ssssiiiii, je sssssssuis vivaaaant… …

– Comment fais-tu pour envaler une souris avec une si petite mâchoire?

– Je laaa décroochhhhe maîîîîtreeee.

– Pratique. Un pied humain, tu en serais capable?

– Çççççaaa sssseraiit envisssageable mais un peu plussss diffficccile.

– Et un pied d'enfant?

– Commmme un mulot sssssiiii.

Ce n'est qu'en conversant avec ce serpent que je me sentais sourire pour vrai…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour!_

_Et oui, je suis encore d'excellente humeur, et j'ai encore des OS en banque alors voilà, je publie, je publie ^_~_

_La personne prétendant que j'ai créé quelque chose qui provient de l'univers d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling ne sait manifestement pas de quoi elle parle._

**OS 3 : Rencontre avec une vipère**

J'avais finalement réussi à faire comprendre à tout le monde que je n'acceptais pas que l'on me dérange, enfin, tout le monde sauf Benson mais, c'était rendu comme un jeu entre nous : il voulait jouer avec moi, je refusais, il insistait, je m'amusais, il allait se plaindre à Madame et Madame, tôt ou tard, me tombait dessus.

Je ressentis une immense satisfaction à voir Nagini revenir au bercail. Mais elle s'était prise pour qui en croyant qu'elle pourrait avoir une belle vie? Son regard avait maintenant quelque chose de ténébreux et elle regardait parfois Madame avec quelque chose qui s'approchait à du dégout. Sa famille l'avait bien rattrapée, à ce que je pouvais voir. Enfin un peu de bon sens dans ses prunelles! En tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au moment où elle vint me voir et s'asseoir juste à côté de moi sans rien dire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'une sainte petite gamine comme toi me veut?, lui demandai-je sur mes gardes. Tu veux jouer avec moi?, rajoutai-je en m'imaginant lui faire mille tortures.

Elle était beaucoup plus réfléchie qu'avant, et plus suspicieuse. Elle avait vraiment changé. Je me rappelais de son exubérance insupportable ou de sa joie envahissante mais là, plus rien de ça. Elle me regardait comme si elle cherchait le véritable sens à mes paroles.

– Non, rien. Ça m'a l'air plus tranquille auprès de toi, j'ai voulu en profiter…

Était-elle tombée sur la tête? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait torturée avant moi? Profiter de la tranquillité autour de moi? Ça n'avait aucun sens, c'était tranquille uniquement parce que je me débarrassais des gens comme elle qui venait bousiller mon environnement.

– C'est drôle, lui dis-je menaçant, j'ai plutôt entendu l'inverse, et si tu veux mon avis, je ne crois pas que ce soit toi, qui aies raison.

– Je crois que je préfère mon avis à celui de mes congénères… Je peux rester?

Okay, elle avait appris à avoir du culot… intéressant. Était-elle inconsciemment intéressée par mes activités?

– Bien sûr, répondis-je mielleusement. Je peux aussi te montrer des choses que tu n'espérais jamais voir de ta vie.

Elle essaya de me sourire mais elle ne produisit qu'une grimace.

– Non merci. Je préfère t'observer torturer les autres que d'être moi-même l'une de tes proies.

C'était-elle réellement trouvée une colonne? Ou tentait-elle seulement de jouer les dures?

– Et tu me laisserais faire, dis-moi? Sans rien dire, crier ou pleurer? Si tel est le cas, ne te gêne pas et reste, si tu veux…

Je tenais à voir ça, à voir la descente aux enfers de cette fille supposément si bonne et parfaite. Je fus agréablement surpris par sa capacité à « rester de marbre ». Bon, c'était loin d'être parfait, je pouvais aisément lire de la douleur sur son visage, comme si c'était elle que je frappais et non l'autre, mais elle ne disait rien, me laissait faire, m'encourageait presque. Sa manière de me regarder avait quelque chose d'unique, on ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça… comme si c'était moi qui se faisais torturé. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu en venir à une conclusion aussi ridicule, mais sa condition avait un potentiel incroyable. Qui ne pliait pas devant les « beaux yeux » de Nagini? Aucun enfant ne lui résistait et aucun adulte non plus… mais maintenant elle n'agissait plus pour eux… elle était en quelque sorte l'arme idéale.

– Je pensais que tu avais un cœur, lui confiai-je. Je te redécouvre, très chère…

La douleur sembla l'atterrer mais elle me sourit tout de même.

– Alors, Nagini, prête à devenir une vipère?

La plus mortelle vipère que je connaisse?

– Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie la compagnie d'une vipère que j'aie à en devenir une.

J'explosai de rire. Quelque part, cette fille n'avait absolument pas changée, elle restait cette gamine innocente et naïve incapable de reconnaître le mal en face d'elle… ou en elle. Mon rire sembla la troubler et ça ne fit que m'amuser d'avantage. Elle était amusante, dans le fond.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon, à priori aujourd'hui je ne posterai pas un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire principale, alors voici un nouvel OS, car je l'aime bien. J'ai surtout hâte de vous présenter le prochain, mais ce sera aussi le dernier de fait pour l'instant._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me reviews, que ce soit sur cette histoire ou les autres. Comme ça me vient lovinghumanity5, __évidemment, Sil (et oui, je ne t'oublierai pas), ysodehaine (même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles), Cadela (même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle lise aussi cette histoire), Faenlgiec (même commentaire que Cadela, lol), d'autres dont je n'ai jamais su le nom et toutes les personnes dont je ne me rappellerais pas (shame on me!)._

_Bonne lecture!_

_La personne prétendant que j'ai créé quelque chose qui provient de l'univers d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling ne sait manifestement pas de quoi elle parle._

**OS 4 : Pas une arme… un bouclier?**

– Qu'as-tu encore fait!? , cria Madame en m'accusant, comme toujours.

– Il y a un problème, Madame?, s'interposa pour une fois Nagini pour ma plus grande surprise.

– Il a encore fait du tord au petit Benson.

– Je vois mal comment il aurait pu faire, Madame, je suis avec lui depuis que je me suis levée. Peut-être qu'Amy n'osait pas admettre qu'il s'était fait mal en trébuchant. Personne ne va lui en vouloir d'accuser Tom à tord.

J'étais tellement sous le choc de ce qu'elle lui racontait que je ne pensai même pas à rire. Elle me couvrait de son propre chef! C'était assez incroyable merci! En plus c'est que son visage semblait si sincère! C'était quoi le prix à payer pour une telle utilité?

– Vous étiez avec lui?

– Il semblerait qu'en écartant les écarts de conduite de monsieur, je m'entende bien avec lui.

– Et il n'a rien fait?

– Non, et il ne m'a pas menacé, si c'est ce que vous craignez…

– … Oh… et bien, pardon, alors.

– Ce n'est rien, voyons, à plus tard.

– Prends soin de toi, chère enfant.

– Vous aussi.

Le pire c'est que cette folle de Madame partit réellement sans insister, sans rien dire, sans me tomber dessus. Incroyable. Je dois admettre que je ne comprenais pas, c'était… improbable. J'aurais bien dit impossible mais force était de constater que…

– Comment as-tu pu lui mentir, comme ça?, voulus-je au moins savoir.

Elle rougit violemment avant de répondre avec beaucoup plus d'assurance que son visage :

– Le petit Benson vient te voir tous les jours, et tous les jours tu lui fais mal. Je crois qu'il recherche surtout l'attention de Madame, peut-être que, comme ça, en lui empêchant d'avoir de cette attention comme ça, nous aurons la paix à la longue… Et puis, prend mon aide comme un paiement pour me permettre d'être en ta compagnie. Les choses vont changer pour le mieux, Tom, les choses vont changer.

Était-elle tombée sur sa tête? Devais-je m'inquiéter de sa survie prochaine? Était-elle désillusionnée ou simplement incroyablement naïve et stupide?

– Mais il va falloir que tu m'aides, Madame doit être capable de penser que je te change, et que les autres t'accusent, ou nous accusent, par simple jalousie. Tu pourrais m'aider à mettre la table pour les soupers, ce serait un début.

Incroyablement naïve et stupide. Bon, je savais bien pourquoi elle me demandait ça, mais je n'avais aucune envie de faire semblant.

– Pourquoi je serais serviable, d'abord?

– Je te l'ai déjà expliqué… il faut être sournois dans la vie, et choisir ses alliés. Madame représente la loi, ici, je sais que tu la déteste, et sérieusement, tu en as tous les droits, mais elle n'est pas obligé, elle, de te détester.

Oui, elle me l'avait déjà expliqué et elle ne m'avait pas convaincu non plus. Je savais ses mots empreints d'une sagesse bien machiavélique, mais c'était trop me demander avec Madame, sur n'importe qui sauf Madame. Ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait entre elle et moi, il fallait que ça finisse, que l'un de nous y laisse sa peau.

– Pourquoi tu me parles ainsi, tout d'un coup?, lui demandai-je durement.

Elle m'étudia, comme si mon visage aurait pu vouloir dire autre chose que ce que j'exprimais.

– Je ne le sais pas… , me dit-elle en rougissant. Je crois que c'est en partie parce que personne t'apprécie et que tu n'apprécies personne… Je n'arrive pas à avoir la paix par moi-même, vois-tu et… avec toi à mes côtés, c'est plus gérable.

J'étais trop fâché pour éclater de rire, mais j'en ressentis néanmoins un amusement. Ainsi elle m'appréciait vraiment parce que j'étais un salopart envers les autres et que, elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Une vraie vipère, vraiment.

– Tu es trop serviable, aussi.

– Une vilaine habitude, répondit-elle avec une once d'ironie, je sais…


	5. Chapter 5

_C'est le OS que je préfère et le dernier que j'avais d'écrit alors profitez-en je n'ai vraiment aucune idée pour quand sera le prochain, et s'il y en aura… J'aime le concept mais il est dur à garder pendant que j'écris son futur..._

_Bonne lecture_

_La personne prétendant que j'ai créé quelque chose qui provient de l'univers d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling ne sait manifestement pas de quoi elle parle._

**OS 5 : Qui doit protéger qui?**

Ça me prit un moment comprendre que le capharnaüm devant moi était en fait ma chambre. Des débris partout, des meubles en lambeaux… Était-ce moi qui avais causé ça? J'avais mal aux mains, mes muscles étaient un peu douloureux, mes yeux étaient mouillés, ma gorge irritée. Il était très probable que ce soit moi la cause de tout cela. Je m'impressionnais.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec sur Madame et je sentis ma colère, qui n'était vraiment pas loin, ressurgir. Je voulais mettre fin à ses jours, là, maintenant. Au lieu de ça, elle me passa un savon sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, ni que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Ça devait être à cause de la première crise, j'étais incapable d'avoir deux tels taux de colère dans un laps de temps si rapproché.

Madame vint ensuite me donner des coups de cravache, pour faire entrer la leçon que je n'avais de toute manière, pas écouté. Je ressentis quand même une certaine dose de fierté en étant capable, cette fois-ci, de réellement rester de marbre. Un sanglot étouffé me sortit un peu de mon monde étrange. Nagini était dans le corridor en train de pleurer « en cachette ». Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Elle avait assisté à bien pire avec moi sans réagir de la sorte…

Madame repartit comme elle était venue, sans avertissement, complètement. Je resterais tranquille de sa présence pour le restant de la journée, sûrement. Nagini restait dans le couloir, à cacher ses larmes. Ennuyé par son incapacité à bouger et à me foutre la paix, je vins la voir.

– Tu n'avais pas à rester.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'attendait à quoi avec cette réponse? Que je lise ses pensées!?

– Allez, lève-toi, décidai-je de lui dire sur un coup de tête, sinon je te laisse pourrir dans ton coin.

Elle se leva et me suivit jusque dans ma chambre. Je refermai ma porte et commençai à faire tranquillement un peu de ménage. Je finis par tomber sur ma boîte à trésor.

– C'est quoi?, me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fragile.

Je préférais ça à sa tristesse ou sa compassion.

– Mes trophées.

Son visage forma le reflet de sa compréhension. Elle savait ce que je gardais là-dedans, à quel point j'y tenais.

– Tu ne seras pas toujours ici, tu sais? , me dit-elle soudainement. Un jour, tu pourras partir et faire ce que tu veux. De grandes choses, ou des petites si tu préfères, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, et tu auras un endroit que tu pourras nommer « chez toi ».

Sur quelle planète vivait-elle? C'est sûr que je ne vivrais pas pour toujours ici mais… jusqu'à ce moment béni je serais ici… et qui dit que ce ne serait pas trop longtemps? Que d'ici-là je serais mort? Pour être franc, le seul d'entre-nous à avoir un avenir devant lui c'était elle. De toute manière, aussi dégueulasse était-il pour moi de l'admettre, elle avait la bonne personnalité pour se rendre loin dans la vie.

– La personne qui fera quelque chose de grand, c'est toi, finis-je par marmonner.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui fait de grandes choses, je ne suis pas comme toi… mais je crois que je peux inspirer les gens à le faire… Est-ce que je t'inspire?

Alors elle croyait pouvoir me faire faire quelque chose de grand? Elle était bien la seule à le croire.

– … Tu m'indiffères, c'est mieux que si tu me tapais sur les nerfs.

– C'est sûr…

Je levai les yeux au plafond avant de continuer :

– La prochaine fois, vas-t-en.

Je détestais devoir lui remonter le moral.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes!: ^-^**

**Sil:** Moi aussi c'est un de mes passages favoris! ^-^ J'aime la distance qu'il y a avec la vision de Nagini et de Tom et les comparer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera certainement un des passages que je vais faire, lol


End file.
